Vultures
by AM Wake
Summary: When the shield acquire two members, the powerhouse meets the black widow. But as a relationship forms between them, Phil never tells a secret. When the secret does come out, who is his replacement, and what two words did he mutter before using his secret as an explanation?
1. Chapter 1

"If we are going to follow through with this, we would need 2 new members. But the Shield is a three man group." Dean said quietly.

"Yeah but this needs to happen. I think we can over look the three man rule." Seth replied digging for the remote. They looked at Roman who stood there silently and nodded. Seth finally found the remote and turned on the monitor. They stood watching the screen backstage at WWE Monday Night Raw. They watched as Brie Bella ran to the aid of Daniel Bryan.

That's when they heard shouting from a short distance away. "I hate when they do this! She goes out there and I'm supposed to go out there and stop her and now I'm not?!" The young diva shouted.

The man listening shook his head and replied,"They'll think it'll start a relationship between you and do need more air time. All they do is put you in matches. Your the diva's champion!"

That's when they entered the room. Seth and Dean went to the man and Roman pulled the girl into a hug.

Seth and Dean stared at man for a moment before Dean spoke up."Punk, what did you do?"

Punk answered,"Nothing Stephanie McMahon took her off tv again. Got on her nerves again that's all."

Roman looked down at the angry girl after hearing what Punk said."Calm down AJ. It's just Stephanie being Stephanie. Anyway didn't Vince say you can go out when you want?"

AJ smiled and pulled away from Roman."Thanks but that gives me an idea for next week."

Punk and AJ left. Roman spoke up finally after a couple minutes."So anyway let's work on who we will attack and if we need new people. If we do add people, we add champions. I mean mine and Seth's title match is next and we are supposed to win the titles back."

They put their fists together and smirked as a producer called for Roman and Seth.

* * *

Soon the new tag team champions came backstage and went immediately to shipping docks where they hid out only to find AJ and Punk waiting there.

AJ looked at the belts."Congratulations! Back to the 3 title group I see."

Roman replied,"Thanks. Why are you guys here anyways?"

Punk beat AJ to it,"One to congratulate you and two to say tonight I get the intercontinental title back. I respond to Curtis Axel's open challenge. I win then Hunter comes out and tells him it was a title match."

Seth and Dean gave him a pat on the back. They smiled then say their goodbyes, leaving the Shield to talk alone. "So I've decided that we should attack Daniel Bryan, Cody Rhodes, Goldust and Rey Mysterio."

Something than hit Seth."What about her?"

"Who?"

"Brie."

"Why?"

"Danny boy gets hurt she comes running."

"Good idea."

"New Members?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

Roman finished their conversation by dropping two names.


	2. New

The three men spread out looking for the two people. After ten minutes they were rounded up in the shipping docks. They sat down near the door, bags packed. The two people also had bags. They hadn't been told what was happening.

Seth decided to start off."Listen up. A big attack is going to happen. Soon."

Dean took over."Roman here has been looking at next weeks tag team matches. We have decided to attack after the match. We will attack the winning team. The team of Daniel Bryan, Cody Rhodes, Goldust, and Rey Mysterio. There are two problems. One. It's a 3 on 4 attack. It will go wrong somehow."

It was Roman's turn now."The second problem. A problem named Brie Bella. We want you two to be the newest members in black."

They spoke in unison."Sure."

Roman smiled."Great I will go get Van and have you guys fitted for gear."

A week later at RAW, The Shield met up before the attack. They discussed a plan.

Roman ran it over once more."We come down. You two will wear your gear, but no vests. Just black hoodies hiding your faces. I will be carrying a black bag carrying your vests. I will leave it outside the ring. Us 4 will jump into the ring. You will stay outside the ring. I'll get Daniel Bryan. Dean you'll get Cody Rhodes. Seth you'll get Goldust. Punk you'll get Rey Mysterio. I'll spear Daniel. That will cause Brie Bella to come. AJ that's when you attack. Keep your hoods up. In the end, you two will stand in the middle of the ring. I'll get the bag. Dean and Seth will strip you of your hoodies. I will give them your vests which they will put on you. We put our fists together then leave the ring. We grab our belts that are under the ring. Now there are only two championships that don't belong to the it?"

"Yes."


	3. Beach

On Monday, everything had gone just as planned, with the Shield getting a good reaction after Punk and AJ's reveal.

That Friday, they decided that they would do stuff together. They were in California at the time so they went to emptiest part of the beach. They found a table and sat down.

"I got bored last night and thought of this. If I'm the big guy, and AJ's the small girl, and Seth and Dean and Punk are the same height, then I'm above average, AJ is under average, and the rest of you are average."

"Your a dick, Roman, you know that?"

"Feel proud right now, AJ? Feel proud about what you just said?"

"Very."

"Your nothing but a little bitch aren't you?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess. But it's your new name."

"I could get used to people calling me that." AJ replied to her new name.

Roman smiled. They had a nice conversation before deciding to go swimming. They returned an hour later.

They talked about their backgrounds."I was born into wrestling. You guys should've seen my dad's face when I told him I was going to play football."

AJ followed his story."Question. How do the people who edit Wikipedia find the stuff they put in 'Personal Life'? Mine says my favorite color. Stalkers."

They all laughed. AJ looked over to see what Roman was looking at on his phone. It was pictures of her. She stole his phone. He lifted her high above his head.

"Put me down!"

"Give me my phone!"

"Stop looking at pictures of me!"

"Why?"

"Because it's creepy!"

"Fine!"

"Here's your phone now put me down."

They laughed and Dean smiled."Got to admit it is kind of creepy!"

They stayed at the beach until it was dark, when they decided to leave.


	4. Bus

"There are 5 of us and a pickup truck. This doesn't work." Roman said.

Punk smirked."I'm getting rid of my bus. Why don't we buy a new one for all of us?"

"Good idea."

They spent the day at a shop in San Diego looking at buses. They decided on a Millennium Luxury Coach bus. They all pitched in to buy it. They left it at the shop and had all the furniture removed. They bought all leather bus furniture. Roman made sure they had the best appliances.

|-wall

TV ROOM WITH 50 INCH TV WITH COUCH|6 BUNKS| CHAIRS AND KITCHEN

THE SHIELD'S MILLENNIUM LUXURY COACH BUS

They were having painted the next day. Once every thing was installed, they went inside to claim who sat where and who slept where.

In the main room, there was a kitchen and 6 spinning leather chairs. 3 on each side.

Left side

1-Punk

2-Seth

3-Roman

Right Side

1-Dean

2-AJ

3-Empty

In the bed room there were three bunks on each side.

Left Side-

Bottom-Dean

Middle-Seth

Top-Punk

Right Side-

Bottom-Roman

Middle-AJ

Top-Extra Storage

In the tv room it was just a 6 person sectional and tv so it didn't need to be worked out.

"So for the paint job, I had an idea." Roman stopped for a drink."Each one of our heads with a serious look on it. The order would be me, Seth, Dean, Punk, then AJ. On the bottom under each our heads it would say our names. On top from the beginning of my head to the end of AJ's head in big letters it would say THE SHIELD. On both sides."

"Agreed." Replied the others.

The next day the bus was complete.


	5. Contracts and Blocked Numbers

"Yeah sure." Punk got off of his phone."After AJ's match tonight Vince wants us in the board room."

They nodded and ran to the stairs. All of them carrying a championship. Their music played and they came out. Same order as last time. They stood in the ring. Once Brie came out, they left the ring leaving AJ. Punk stood outside the back of the ring near the announce table. Dean stood outside the left side. Seth stood outside the right side. Roman stood outside the front near the ramp just in case Daniel came out. AJ fought in her gear.

At the ten minute mark, Brie had taken control and was going for the pin. The men did as told and jumped on the apron. Brie just stood there in fear with her back to AJ. AJ stood up without her knowing and locked her in the Black Widow. Brie tapped out quickly. They grabbed their belts and left through the crowd.

They went straight to the board room. They found Vince, Stephanie, and Triple H waiting. They sat down wanting to know what this was about.

Vince let them know."You may have guessed why you are here. We know you guys think you're in trouble for doing this behind our backs. Your actually here to receive praise and a business proposal."

Triple H continued,"We are happy you did this. You may have set us up for what might be one of the biggest storyline of the year."

Stephanie took over."You would continue your current feud. Except you would fight for us. You would be a Corporal Team. If we go out there. You would guard us. If your enemies win a match you attack. EVERY TIME. Even If we tell you to."

"Give us a minute." AJ led the group out into the hallway.

Roman expressed his thoughts."I think we should. More air time. More attacks. AJ I could work Daniel enough so Brie comes out. That would benefit you. I know outside of work that we really do hate them. It would give us a chance to be real with them."

They nodded and walked back in."We'll do it."

Vince smiled."I guess I'll start practicing my walk. Mr. McMahon will return tonight to announce that you work for us now."

Later that night...

Justin Roberts began into the microphone,"Please welcome the Principal Owners of WWE, Stephanie McMahon and Triple H." He waited to continue."And now welcome the returning CEO, Mr. McMahon!"

A loud cheer showered down as he came to the ring. The Shield's music hit and they came down guarding the bottom of the ramp.

Stephanie took the microphone,"First I would like to say welcome back to my father."She waited for the cheers to die down before handing the microphone to Triple H.

"The Shield agreed to a contract just 15 minutes ago. A big contract. A CORPORAL contract." The microphone was given to his father in law.

"That is right. They work for us now!"

Just then, Daniel, Cody, Goldust, and Rey came down. What the Shield didn't know was that Brie was hiding behind the people coming down the ramp. They clashed. Brie hid till the right moment. The McMahons and Triple H stayed in the ring. Brie snuck by and into the ring. She was a foot away from attacking Stephanie but was met by a hard kick to the head from AJ. Every one fled except for The McMahons, Triple H, the Shield, and Brie. Brie was unconscious. Doc Andrews jumped into the ring.

"CONCUSSION!" He yelled.

The Shield went running, Roman throwing AJ on his shoulder. Once they were far enough up the stairs he put her down. They finally reached the top they went to the shipping docks and sat down.

Roman said,"Alright pay up!"

"Fine!" Dean, Seth, and Punk said. They each handed Roman 2 five dollar bills.

"What?" AJ asked.

Roman answered."We each choose a different person out of our victims. Which ever one of our victims got a concussion first, that person would win. I choose Brie. They each have to give me ten dollars. You weren't around when we made the bet. And if you were the one who delivered the concussion you don't pay and get half the money. Here ya go." He handed her 3 of the 6 five dollar bills.

She nodded. They all set there phones down and enjoyed a moment of silence. Roman's phone rang. It said blocked number.


	6. Six Days of Phone Calls

He answer curiously, putting it on speaker.

"Hello. Over the next 5 days, I will call you every day at 3:00. I will tell you about a little kid. Each day the information will be more intense. On the sixth day I will tell you who it is. And who I am. This will start tomorrow." The person hung up. The group looked shocked.

Day 1-

It is 4'2

Day 2-

It has black hair.

Day 3-

It has green eyes.

Day 4-

It is 5.

Day 5-

It is a boy.

They sat in there chairs and Roman put his phone on the counter on the sixth day. The clock struck three and the phone rang. He reached forward and hit answer then speaker. He sat back.

"Hello Roman. I'm about to reveal myself to you. First I would like to say tonight at Raw, stand outside your bus behind the show. Here we go. My name is Alice. We dated 5 years ago. Remember that week I got sick and wouldn't talk to you? The week I broke up with you. It was because of the little boy. I'm moving to China for work. I'm not taking the boy with me. The boy...the boy is your son." said the woman. She hung up.

They all gasped. Roman stood up and walk to the tv room. AJ followed him and found burying his head into hands.

She heard him whispering to himself,"How could she do this? How dare she my son from me?" That's when he heard AJ sit down next to him.

"Are you angry?" She asked him.

"No. I'm disappointed. I'm happy. I don't know!"

"Why?"

"I'm disappointed because she lied to me. I'm upset because she kept him from me. I guess I'm happy because I get to see him."

"She said she was giving him to you."

"The bus is made for six people."

"She might make you sign custody papers."

"Okay?"

"He takes your last name."

"I know."

"You'll be a father."

"Please shut up."

"Why?"

Roman looked at her with a scared, and eager, yet distant look and said his words carefully.

**"Because 5 hours is to long to wait."**


	7. Late Nights with Ryker Reigns

Later that night, the Shield stood outside their bus. AJ stood next to Roman comforting. A woman approached. No child."Hello Roman."

"Alice."

"Sign these." She handed him papers and a pen.

He read them and signed them.

The woman smiled."I'll get him."

She returned with a boy. He looked EXACTLY like Roman.

"You're the Shield!" He yelled.

"Ryker this is your dad, Roman Reigns. Your new name is Ryker Reigns."

Ryker ran to his father. Roman crouched down and hugged his son with tears in his eyes.

The next they heard is something no parent should say."Ryker the reason I'm leaving you with your dad is because I don't want you anymore." Alice left.

Roman comforted his crying son. Ryker would travel with them. He wouldn't go to school. He would take the empty chair and bed. They were told they weren't doing anything at RAW so they went inside and slept.

Late Nights-

AJ woke up at 2 am. She heard whispering in the tv room. She stood up and found The Reign's beds empty. She stood in the doorway of the tv room and watched.

Roman was sitting on the couch. TV off. Son on his lap facing him.

"What did mommy mean earlier?"

"She meant...She meant she doesn't love you anymore. She doesn't want you anymore."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me here?"

"Yes."

He pulled his son close to him.

"You must be doing something right."

They looked up to see AJ there. Roman patted the seat next to him. She sat down. That was how they fell asleep. Roman sitting up. Son on his chest. AJ next to him, head on his shoulder.


	8. Questions and Confessions

The next day, everyone but Roman and Ryker went to the gym. They spent the day talking. Ryker must have asked him 100 questions.

"How old are you?"

"28"

"How tall are you?"

"Six foot four."

"How heavy are you?"

"280"

"How strong are you?"

"Very"

"Do you like AJ?"

"What?"

"Do you like AJ?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to grow up without a mom. If you like AJ, she could be my second mom."

"Oh. I guess I kind of do."

"Yay!"

Just then the door opened and AJ came in. She sat down and Ryker ran over.

"How old are you?"

"Young"

"How tall are you?"

"Short"

"How heavy are you?"

"Light"

"How strong are you?"

"Not very"

Everybody laughed.

Roman watched them together.

Maybe Ryker was right.

That night after everyone went to bed, Roman, Ryker, and AJ were still awake. Roman picked up Ryker and tucked him in bed. He wasn't asleep.

When he returned he turned off the tv."We need to talk"

He told her his and Ryker's conversation. AJ walked up to him and hugged him. They stayed like that for a minute or two. She pulled away and Roman did something he shouldn't. He kissed her.

"Yay!" Ryker ran up to them and hugged them.

Once they made sure everyone was asleep, AJ climbed into Roman's bunk. He climbed in after her. Turning into his side with his back to the isle. He brought AJ close and kissed her slowly. Soon he whispered to her.

"Let's just get this done." He said seducing her.

He smirked as he pulled down his zipper.


	9. The Whole Nine

After their night together, Roman noticed something. Every morning. Sickness. Like Alice. Distance. Like Alice. Then one morning, it stopped. Not the distance.

He looked it. Happy with himself, he called a doctor and made an appointment. He knew what this was. She didn't know. He was happy to be having another kid. He wasn't so so sure she would be.

Later that day, Roman told AJ his thoughts. She was happy, but still not sure it was true. When they were called into the doctors examination room, his suspicions were confirmed. He wanted a second son. She wanted this not to be happening.

Month 1-

Roman tries to make AJ come around to having a child. AJ announced she was having Roman's child. Ryker wasn't allowed to watch WWE for a month until the crowds died down about AJ.

Month 2-

AJ started to come around. Ryker went back to watching WWE. AJ told him she was injured so she couldn't go out with the other Shield members.

Month 3-

AJ comes around. Ryker turned 6. Roman told Ryker he was going to be a brother. AJ started coming backstage with Ryker and staying in the Shields locker room. AJ and Roman started thinking about names. Ryker asked a big question.

Month 4-

Roman starting thinking about renovations to the bus. They came down to a name for each gender. Roman answer Ryker's question and said yes he was going to marry AJ. He and Ryker picked out a ring.

Month 5-

Roman and AJ got engaged. They found out that they are going to be having a son. They picked out three names, deciding he would have two middle names. Little did Roman know they were naming their child after his future enemy.

Month 6-

They had a very private and small wedding. Sound proof doors were added to the bunks on the left side. On the right side, Ryker stayed in the top bunk. Saftey was added to the middle bunk and turned into a crib. The bottom was turned into a changing station.

Chapter 16- Months 7-9

Month 7-

Ryker started referring to AJ as "mom". Punk started acting weird.

Month 8-

The bus was robbed. The caught the burglar. Roman bought a gun. Only him, AJ, and Ryker knew about it. Punk became distant.

Month 9- Current

Roman got up in the early morning. He crossed out a date on the calendar. He stared at the circled date. AJ's due date. 4 days away. Punk got up about ten minutes later. Like always, he wouldn't say hello. He'd make coffee, drink it, watch tv, then fall asleep. Last night was RAW. He had all rights to be tired. The bus was parked in the back lot of the hotel. After the nights Smackdown tapings, they would leave to the next city. The hotel was 1 minute away from the hospital. That was for a reason. He sat in his chair and turned off the tv. Punk was asleep and Roman didn't want to watch. He enjoyed silence. That was when he heard the scream.

"Daddy come quick!"


	10. The Grand Finale

"Daddy come quick!"

He knew what this was. He ran to the calendar and crossed of the circled date. He wrote on June 3 'TIED FOR BEST DAY EVER'. The other one was his wedding day.

He called out to the bus driver. "Joey, hospital! Now!"

Roman almost fell over running into the back room because of how fast Joey had floored it. He hadn't even told AJ they were going before they had parked. Joey was a great guy. They had barely stopped before he jumped off the bus, ran, and came back with a few nurses. They recognized them and moved AJ quickly.

An hour later the rest of the Shield including Punk, crowed around AJ's bed to see the baby. Roman had to sign the birth certificate.

For the first time In a week, Punk said something."What's his name?"

AJ nodded at Roman. He spoke,"Apex. Middle name Leati. It's my dad's name. He will be like me, how sometimes you call me Joe. Cause it's my middle name. You guys are his Godparents, but his one true godfather is Randy. You know, because he's always been there for us. That's why his name is Apex."

AJ bounced back to her old self. Lost all the weight. Leati was a quiet baby. He was 8 months old now. Probably only cried 10 times.

AJ was sleeping. It was Three in the morning when Ryker woke her up."Mom wake up. There's someone in the big room!" He whispered this. AJ looked over and saw Roman wasn't there.

"Stay here." She got up and quietly walked into the main room. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Roman sat in his chair. Head in his hands. She could tell he was walked over silently and got on her knees. She reached up and hugged him. He removed his head from his hands and pulled her onto his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"Alice is wrong."

"Why?"

"Plane crash!"

"What?"

"She called me at midnight. Told me she was flying back to America. Going to get Ryker. Go back to China. That's when I started crying I turned on the tv an hour later. Interrupted by breaking news. Plane traveling to America from China crashes. No survivors."

AJ's tone changed."Why are you upset she's dead?! Did you still love her?!"

"NO! I'm upset for another reason."

"Why?"

"I have to tell my son his mother is dead."

"You don't need to tell me. I don't care. It doesn't matter to me that my mother is dead." This wasn't AJ. It was Ryker. And he was standing 3 feet away from him. AJ got up and Roman kneeled down and hugged his son.

"Come on let's get Leati. We can have some family time."

They spent the next five hours in the big room watching a movie, tell jokes and playing with Leati. They taught Ryker how to feed him. They fell asleep very soon. Roman fell asleep with his chair reclined clutching Leati. AJ fell asleep the same way but with Ryker cuddled up against her.

Everyone has thoughts, even a baby. Even Leati.

'These people are good to me. Momma will make sure I never go hungry and that I sleep and that there is a roof over my head. And dada will always protect me."

-The next Raw-

The next night at raw. The shield, with out AJ, stood in the ring with Stephanie, Hunter, and Vince.

"Tonight we have a big return." Hunter said.

"And we meet Roman Reigns family!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"And of course the new shield member!" Vince cheered.

Roman took the mic. "Ladies and gentleman, accompanied by our sons and future shield members Ryker and Leati, my wife AJ!" The shields music played. AJ walked out by ramp. She stood on the stage. She was wearing shield gear and vest, so was Ryker. Ryker was holding AC, who wore a believe in the shield one piece, black boots, and a small black vest. The crowd was in awe.

She stood in the ring and Roman took Leati. "There have been certain people that were there for me since the beginning. From the original three person shield, to the authority, to roman alone. So has the new shield member. The day I walked in to the arena Smackdown was being held in, I was nervous as hell. I found the locker room barley. I walked the halls and walked into Roman, he was only their because of NXT. Then I walked in to the guy behind him. I talk to him everyday. If I wasn't married to Roman, I probably be married to him. We went as far as naming our son after his nickname. That was Romans choice. Our sons name is Leati. Thats his middle name at least. His first name starts with an A. A isn't for Aidan, Andy, Arnold, or Anthony. Apex. Ladies and gentleman, The Apex Predator, Randy Orton!"

Randy walked to the ring. Punk took a mic,"Thanks for joining Randy. Your taking my place. I quit."

"Why?" Roman asked.

"Why? Do you want to know why Roman?"

"Yes, I do."

"You stole my girlfriend."


	11. AN

Stay tuned for the sequel:

-not everyone is understanding

-babies never side with the right people

-new friends

There

Will

Be

Bad

Blood


End file.
